Fire vs Wind
by AGodofIrony
Summary: It's the Vale Dance and neither Garet nor Ivan have a date. Turns out Mia doesn't either! How will these two decide who gets to ask her? Only one part.


Seeing the reviews I got from this, I feel I need to explain something. The story is the same, but I think some people misinterpreted me.

Rozzlyn, I know the characters are acting shallow and such, but it was just a story that popped into my head. It's basically that Ivan doesn't want to be the only at this party without a date. I assume he knows very little people in Vale, so of course he would ask the people he knows better. As for them acting out of character, you can't really say that. I've played both games several times, and you only get a few personality traits for the characters.

Immortal being, the flashbacks are meant to be discovered. Having a big words that read "FLASHBACK!" is wrong for a story. Most good stories don't have those. They're suppose to make the reader try and figure out why Garet and Ivan are fighting. Of course the author note kind of ruins it…

Mafia Man, Thank you for completing me on quotations, I've been righting fanfics before and it's frustrating to read people who don't use them, or glomp everything in one paragraph. As for the thoughts and such, I figured I didn't need them. The characters pretty say what they think, excluding Sheba who thinks it's all hilarious. Sometimes going into the characters thoughts can ruin a story. I saw no need to show thoughts.

GoldenSunGeek, sorry for not expanding on the brown haired girl. I didn't feel like making an OC.

0000000000

Garet and Ivan faced each other, each with a sturdy bamboo stick in hand. Ivan wielded his like a staff, and Garet held his like a sword.

"What are they doing?" Jenna wondered. Isaac and her were watching the match.

"Not sure. They wouldn't tell me," Isaac answered.

"What are you two doing?" Felix suddenly asked, popping in between them.

"Ahh! You surprised me there. We're watching Garet and Ivan. They're about to fight for some reason," Isaac answered. Felix looked up and confirmed what Isaac said. He sat down next to Jenna to watch too.

"Okay. Psynergy is allowed," Garet yelled to Ivan.

"Right!" Ivan yelled back. They both moved slightly, circling each other. Garet lunged first, bringing his stick around to hit Ivan with a side swipe. Ivan jumped over the stick and brought his down to hit Garet.

"Guard!" Garet shouted and used the move to absorb most of the damage.

0000000000

"What do you mean the Vale Dance is tomorrow!" Garet yelled, shaking Isaac.

"I thought you remembered. Heck, I assumed you had asked out Mia already," Isaac answered.

Garet's eye twitched slightly. He stopped shaking Isaac and looked around.

"Has anyone asked her yet?" Garet asked.

"I don't know. Jenna or Sheba might," Isaac answered.

"Then find them please!" Garet yelled, shaking Isaac more violently.

"Okay already! Stop shaking me!" Isaac yelled.

0000000000

"Inferno!" Garet shouted. Fireballs rained down upon Ivan.

"Ahhh!" Ivan yelled, running around trying to put the flames out.

Garet laughed at Ivan. The Wind Adept managed to put the flames out.

"Funny huh? Try out this! Tempest!" Ivan shouted. Garet blinked in surprised as suddenly he flew backwards about twenty feet.

"Why you! Liquifier!" Garet shouted. Beams of heat suddenly struck Ivan, and Garet smiled as a smoldering Ivan was left.

"Shine Plasma!" Ivan shouted. Garet was hit by plasma.

"Darn you! Heat Wave!" Garet yelled. A wave of fire headed out straight for Ivan. The Jupiter Adept spun his bamboo stick around quickly and stopped the fire. Unfortunately it caught fire.

"Ahhh!" Ivan yelled and dropped the burning stick.

"I've disarmed you!" Garet said happily, giving a peace sign, "So give up!"

"No!" Ivan shouted, then, "Storm Ray!"

Garet gave a small yelp and dropped his stick, which had turned into cinders from the electricity.

0000000000

"Hey Sheba, uhhh," Ivan began, walking up to the fellow Jupiter Adept.

"Felix," Sheba answered, not looking up from a book she was reading.

"How'd you what I was going to ask? I didn't see any Psynergy," Ivan wondered.

"It was pretty simple. Tomorrow is the Vale Dance and I know you haven't gotten a date. I assumed you'd ask me first since we're both Wind Adepts, but Felix asked by about a week ago," Sheba answered.

"Do you know anyone who doesn't have a date?" Ivan asked.

"I don't think Mia has one. I remember her saying something to that effect," Sheba answered.

"Thank you," Ivan said and headed off. Sheba just chuckled to herself.

0000000000

"Who's winning?" Sheba asked, joining Isaac, Jenna, and Felix.

"Neither. Both have lost their weapons. It's hand to hand, and Psynergy vs. Psynergy," Isaac answered. Sheba sat down next to Felix.

"I've got the upper hand! I got more Psynergy to use then you!" Ivan said, sticking his tongue out at Garet.

"Or so it seems!" Garet yelled. He ran forward, faster then anyone expected, and grabbed Ivan. A noogie proceeded afterwards.

"Ahh! No! This is _so_ unfair!" Ivan shouted.

"Now you can't use your Psynergy! You'd hit yourself!" Garet said gleefully, continuing the noogie.

"Do you know if Piers is coming?" Felix asked.

"Not a clue," the others answered. Felix just nodded and continued watching.

0000000000

"Hey Garet! Mia doesn't have a date. Jenna told me," Isaac told his friend.

"Great! Where's Mia?" Garet asked.

"I don't know," Isaac said, giving a shrug.

"What do you mean you don't know!" Garet yelled and shook Isaac.

"Why don't you ask Ivan to help find her? He can use Reveal," Isaac suggested.

"Yes! That's exactly what I'll do!" Garet shouted triumphantly and headed off in search of Ivan.

0000000000

"Give up already!" Garet grinned, not letting go of Ivan.

"No way!" Ivan said through gritted teeth.

"Then I'll have to continue noogieing you!" Garet smiled.

"I can take it!" Ivan yelled.

"Not when I use my patented, guaranteed to make grown men cry, noogie!" Garet shouted, victory in his voice. Ivan's pupils dilated. He knew what was going to happen.

"What was that!" the Inn Clerk in Prox wondered, hearing a scream float across the breeze.

"I give! I give! Just stop it please!" Ivan yelled. Garet immediately released Ivan.

"So that means I get to ask Mia!" Garet grinned triumphantly, giving a victory sign.

"Ask me what?" Mia wondered, walking up. Both Garet's and Ivan's eye twitched.

0000000000

"They're you are! Ivan you need to help me! I need-" Garet began, finally finding him.

"Not now Garet! I need to find Mia!" Ivan shouted.

"So do I!" Garet said happily. Ivan froze, and turned around slowly to meet his friend.

"Why?" Ivan finally asked.

"I want to ask her to the Vale Dance," Garet answered, unaware of Ivan's plans.

"Uh oh," Ivan said.

0000000000

"Ask her already!" the four on the sidelines yelled to Garet.

"Do it before I do," Ivan grumbled.

"Uhh right. Uh Mia?" Garet said.

0000000000

"Sigh…I'm the only one here without a date," Ivan sighed. The Vale Dance was here, and he was the only one alone.

"Excuse? Are you Ivan?" a feminine voice asked. Ivan spun around quickly.

"Yes. Yes I am," Ivan answered. A brown haired girl of about his age stood there.

"I wanted to know if you would dance with me," the girl asked.

"Sure!" Ivan said happily.

"And so we end this short story. What will happen next to them? Who knows," some guy dressed in a tux said.

"Who the fudge are you?" the author demanded.

"Me? Why I'm the narrator!" the man said.

"Narrator my foot. Now get out!" the author yelled. The narrator just gave a scowl and left.

"Well anyways! Glad you finished this story!" the author smiled. "Now go review…please?"


End file.
